ZakonKrwii
ZakonKrwii, Józek Zakon – reżyser machinimy w Gothicu. Nie posługuje się tak jak wielu dubbingiem tylko thumb|Dawny awatar ZakonuKrwiisyntezatorem mowy Ivona. Znajduje się na 10 miejscu w rankingu reżyserów z największą liczbą widzów, tuż za LaresGothiciem. Konto założył 17 października 2008. Jego pierwszym filmem był Gothic 2: You can dance Wrzód. W sumie wrzucił około 175 filmów. Ma ponad 2370 widzów i ta liczba stale się powiększa. Był członkiem SFZ, SAS, Magowie Wody Studio, Gildii Chrząszczy, Zielarni Lestera , ReaperSSquad, oraz szefem SRS. Obecnie jest członkiem Przystani Jacka. Seriale Łowcy Nagród Dość specyficzna parodia Gothica, modów do niego, Piratów z Karaibów, Gwiezdnych wojen, Indiany Jonesa, Szczęk, Power Rangersów... Film opowiada o nieco (czytaj bardzo) ekscentrycznych łowcach nagród polującymi na wszystko byle dla kasy. Darth Ignis jest przywódcą, upadłym Sithem i zbiera pieniądze na to by utworzyć wielką armię i zrobić porządek na świecie. Adi chce po prostu i najzwyczajniej w świecie założyć królestwo, Reg jest dorabia sobie jako tajny agent o którym wszyscy wiedzą i właśnie przez ten zawód ma marzenie by założyć własną agencje. Guru Makota próbuje zdjąć z siebie klątwę i przy okazji zarobić miliardy. Ale spokojną sielankę łowców przerywa złodziejski kuzyn Ignisa - Cycylian. Kradnie on Magiczny Puchar. Z kolei z pucharu wyłania się ognisty duch i żąda by ożywiono jego ciało... Właśnie przez ducha rozpoczęła się Zagłada, która odsłoni przeszłość Ignisa. Księgi Łowców Kontynuacja Łowców Nagród. Łowców czeka prawdziwe wyzwanie - Ketron powrócił i szykuje się do sprowadzenia Kosmokratosa... Łowcy muszą nie tylko zmierzyć się z starymi i nowymi wrogami ale także ze sobą... Przygody Super Felka Serial opowiada historię jednego z wrogów łowców nagród zanim był ich wrogiem. Niewiele o tym serialu wiadomo gdyż pojawiły się tylko dwa odcinki. Orzełek Spokojna dolina, koło miejscowości Zadupolice... Ale do czasu. Poseł Trupiak oznajmia Wójtowi że za trzy tygodnie Zadupolice zostaną przejęte przez Rromanie i co za tym idzie przez mrocznego Lorda Bubel Sztika. Wójt musi działać. Wysyła Henryka do samego króla Gergona III Pały. Łaskawy król przysyła.... Orzełka! Widać że Orzełek ma szanse... namieszać w życiu mieszkańców Zadupolic i natłuc łbów Rromańczyków... Loser: Pogubieni O tym serialu również niewiele wiadomo ponieważ ma tylko jeden odcinek, który trwa 10 minut. Tajemniczy gość daje paladynom księgę, a paladyni postanawiają wziąć rude i odpłynąć na kontynent. Odcinek kończy się jak statek wypływa z portu. Serial został następnie anulowany. Po jakim czasie Zakon nawiązał do Loser w jednym odcinku Ksiąg. Było tam powiedziane, że po wylądowaniu na bezludną wyspę paladyni wysłali Pablo, aby popłynął na ratunek. Ten jednak po dopłynięciu do Khorinis zapomniał o swoich przełożonych. Ci następnie najprawdopodobniej pomarli z głodu. Viejo Fábula Alfa-dżem 3. Akcja toczy się między Łowcami Nagród, a Księgami Łowców w Dżemlandzie koło Zakazanych Terenów. Młody Maćko, znany także jako Marko zakochuje się w brzydkiej nieznajomej. Okazuje się szybko ze ta miłość przyniesie więcej kłopotów niż szczęścia. Tymczasem siły zła gromadzą się i knują podstępny plan. [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfwjbMhCd2uJIoHcy2Yh5bfAk5yDxWjBj SRSLife] Serię tworzy wraz z Zommerem128. Opowiada o historii Słowiańskich Rycerzy. Osiągnięcia * Brązowy Oskar 2011 za działalność (Najlepszy Reżyser); * Innos Publiczności 2014 za działalność; * Srebrny Innos i Innos Publiczności 2014 za Księgi Łowców (Komedia); * Prowadzenie własnej wiki; * Założenie i kierowanie studiem Słowiańscy Rycerze. Ciekawostki * Złośliwie bywa nazywany ZakonKiwi lub ZakonBrwii. * W Synowie Adanosa Studio, ze względu na niebywałą aktywność na forum, pozwolono mu pełnić rolę drugiego Vice-Szefa. * Jest jednym z nielicznych reżyserów korzystających do dziś z syntetyzatora mowy Ivona. * Ponadto jego seria o łowcach nagród (ŁN + KŁ) jest najdłużej powstającym filmem z Gothica z Ivoną Link do kanału Kategoria:Reżyserzy Kategoria:Członkowie Magowie Wody Studio Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Chrząszczy Kategoria:Członkowie ReaperSSquad Studio Kategoria:Członkowie Słowiańscy Rycerze Studio Kategoria:Członkowie Stowarzyszenia Prokrastynacji